Plegarias para mi diosa
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: OS. Una tormentosa relación lleva a Bella hasta el límite. Seducir a un completo extraño no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero le fue imposible. Él parecía tener lo que ella necesitaba. "Aquí no es necesario que esté presente tu dios, Eddie. Conmigo será suficiente".


Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

Www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **este One Shot es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL, léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Antes de leer quiero darte a conocer que esta historia contiene temas religiosos. Mi intención no es reírme de ellos, sino dar otro punto de vista. Si no te gusta el tema, mejor no leas.

* * *

Plegarias para mi Diosa

"_**Has oído que fue dicho por los antiguos, no cometerás adulterio: pero yo te digo, que quien mire a una mujer para codiciarla ya ha cometido adulterio con ella en su corazón". (Mateo 5:27, 28)**_

Revolví con ira el plato. Él no se merecía nada de lo que le hacía, nada.

Lo puse en la mesa con energía, chocó tan fuerte que temí romperlo por un momento, pero luego recordé las múltiples rabias que había pasado gracias a él.

— ¡Qué demo…! —iba a decir, pero yo lo interrumpí.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías? Comida, ahí está, ahora cállate y come—. Me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, como era mi rutina, pero su mano agarró mi brazo y me hizo parar.

—Ya estoy harto de que me trates así. Eres mi esposa y debes respetarme—, espetó Sam, con su mirada clavada en mi rostro, algo retraído por el dolor que me causaba su agarre.

— ¿Respetarte? ¿Acaso eso hiciste tú cuando te pillé con mi mejor amiga? —Le escupí en la cara lo que me había hecho hace más de cinco años. Yo nunca me había reconocido rencorosa, pero eso, nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Ay, por Dios, Bella –rodó los ojos– eso pasó hace mucho—. Me dolía tanto que no pudiese siquiera arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Yo nunca lo había engañado en mi vida.

—Tus palabras siempre me demuestran que nunca me amaste, no sé ni para qué me casé contigo—. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Ésta, era una de las tantas peleas que teníamos al día, pero nunca podría evitar llorar por eso.

—Que melodramática, por favor. ¡Me arruinaste el desayuno! Como siempre, claro—. Su tono mordaz me llenaba de ira y desesperación. Quería arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo.

— ¿Yo melodramática? ¡Eres un maldito, Sam! — El sollozo fue imposible de evitar. La rabia, la desilusión y el desamor siempre estaban presentes.

— ¿Crees que es mi culpa que no quieras acostarte conmigo? Bella, somos un matrimonio, tú eres mi esposa y deberías de darme lo que una esposa debe dar, ¿no? Sexo, Bella, sexo. Eso tú no me lo das. Eres aburrida, no te dan ni ganas de arreglarte. Estás horrible—. Me miró con desprecio. El hueco en mi pecho estaba abierto desde que él me engañó y, por estas cosas, crecía más y más.

— ¡Es porque me das asco! ¡ASCO! –Grité– ¿Crees que es agradable acostarme con un maldito infiel? Vete al diablo.

Enarcó una ceja, y de golpe me acorraló contra la pared de la cocina. Dio un puñetazo al sólido ladrillo haciéndome saltar de susto.

—Un día de estos voy a darte tu merecido, estoy harto de que me insultes, siendo que yo jamás lo he hecho contigo –su aliento chocó contra mi rostro–. Ten cuidado, ya no soy un terrón de azúcar.

—De eso estoy segura, Sam—. Dolía recordar aquellos momentos en los cuales mi esposo era un hombre tierno, cariñoso, amable y muy protector con su esposa, la cual ya iba perdiendo todo el amor por él.

Había pasado por alto muchas cosas por Sam, como por ejemplo que mi suegra me haya pisoteado el día de nuestro matrimonio y él no haya hecho nada. Obviamente, la mujer siguió insultándome junto a su hija, Leah. No tenía idea del porqué de su odio, según mi mamá era por envidia, ya que Leah jamás pudo consolidar un matrimonio.

También había pasado por alto su rotundo no a tener hijos, odiaba a los niños, en cambio yo los amaba, deseaba mucho tener una réplica de mi misma, una niñita la cual poder peinar y apapachar todos los días de mi vida, aunque tuviese cuarenta años. Mamá me había dicho que me separara de él, que cumpliese mi sueño de ser mamá, ¡pero no! Estaba tan cegada, Dios mío, tan cegada que no podía concebir la idea de tener un hijo con otro hombre que no sea Sam, prefería romper mis sueños que no estar con él. Fui tan estúpida.

FLASH BACK

"_La torta estaba perfecta, con todos los dulces que a Sam le gustaban, cumplíamos ya 5 años de casados y estaba más que feliz, todo iba perfecto a excepción de Sarah y Leah que llegarían en dos horas más. No importaba cuan perfecto tuviese todo, siempre me criticarían, de eso estaba acostumbrada. _

_Rose había ido por unas cosas a mi habitación, era de gran ayuda, por algo era mi mejor amiga, siempre me entendía cuando le contaba mis penas. No se llevaba muy bien con Sam, casi siempre discutían y eso me producía una ligera molestia, eran las dos personas más importantes en mi vida y, por lo general, nosotros tendemos a querer a las personas importantes juntas y unidas, no que se lleven peor que un gato y un ratón juntos._

_Miré el reloj de la pared de enfrente, era bastante tarde ¡y Rose no me traía el manjar que estaba guardado en la despensa de mi habitación! Le di la última mirada a mi torta, ¡simplemente estaba quedando perfecta! _

_Antes me paré junto al espejo de la sala, era largo y abarcaba casi toda la pared. Lucía espectacular con mi vestido rojo, tenía un increíble escote en mi espalda y otro más que hacía relucir mi pierna larga y pálida. Tacones negros de 15 centímetros y un gran moño en mi cabeza. Pestañas largas cubiertas con mascara Dior y labial rosa macilenta de la misma marca. _

_Risas por doquier, fruncí el ceño desentendida de lo que estaba pasando por mis oídos. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta y sin poder evitarlo tapé mi boca horrorizada con mi mano. Abrí la puerta y de mis ojos salieron pequeñas gotas de dolor y repugnancia. _

—_No sabía que después de todo se llevaban tan bien_—, _lancé con mis labios tiritando de la tristeza y desilusión. _

_Se separaron abruptamente de aquel beso escalofriante, olía a sexo en el lugar, no había mucho que pensar sobre eso, sólo podía decir que era la peor amargura del mundo. _

_Mis piernas flaquearon, haciéndome chocar contra la puerta, sentí mareos múltiples y un hoyo en el pecho que de seguro nadie podría llenar. _

_Rose tenía la falda levantada y Sam los pantalones abajo, ¡demonios! No hacía falta mucho darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. _

— _¡POR QUÉ! –grité de improvisto. — ¡POR QUÉ A MÍ! _— _M__is ojos terminaron por escupir totalmente los rastros de odio y tristeza. Desde ese momento Sam y Rosalie estaban fuera de mi corazón. Iba a girarme para dejar de ver aquel espectáculo del demonio._

— _¡Bella, por Dios, espera! _— _E__xclamó Rosalie subiéndose las bragas y bajándose la falda. _

— _¡Esperar qué! _— E_scupí envuelta en ira incontrolable. _

—_No fue una cosa que haya querido hacer, de verdad, no fue planeado, solo se dio y…_

—_Cállate y vete de mi casa__—. N__o me interesaba escuchar nada de ella. _

—_Tú no te vas, Rose_—. _D__ijo Sam. Fruncí el ceño. _

— _¿Qué te crees tú? –Inquirí sin poder creer lo que había dicho. —Ustedes dos son unos miserables, son una mierda, una gran mierda. ¡Quiero que los dos se vayan de mi vida! _

—_Tan melodramática, Bella, por Dios_—. _R__odó los ojos. ¿Es que no se iba a sentir aunque sea avergonzado por lo que había hecho?"_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Lo que siguió después no se lo desearía jamás a nadie. Tuve que fingir delante de los invitados que nada había pasado, Sam me había prometido golpes que jamás llegaron –gracias a Dios–. Sam nunca me pidió perdón. Insistía en que sólo era una jugarreta y que yo sólo exageraba el asunto.

Lo peor fue convivir con él los cinco años restantes, no podía irme a otro lugar, Esme estaba con su pareja que me había acosado sexualmente cuando niña y no tenía trabajo como para irme a otro lugar, el dinero sólo me lo daba mi marido.

—Es bueno que lo tengas claro—, tomó su chamarra que estaba puesta en la espalda de la silla y salió de la casa sin tocar el plato que le había preparado con tanto "cariño". Sí, claro.

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y con la garganta aún apretada comí de la pasta con salsa blanca.

— ¿En qué momento hice algo mal, Dios mío? — Dije para mí misma, para la soledad que me envolvía día a día.

Por supuesto, nadie me respondió.

Terminé de comer a duras penas, extrañaba tanto vivir con esas ganas de antes. ¡Tenía 32 años! Pero parecía una vieja. El dolor del desamor me había dejado con una profunda depresión, estaba sola, sumida en un hoyo sin fondo, sin algo que lo llene completamente.

Revisé la despensa, no quedaba mucho para la otra semana. Sería el aniversario número 11 de nuestro matrimonio y nuevamente, tendría que fingir para él.

Anoté en una libreta todo lo que debía comprar, carne, vino, verduras y algo para el postre. Saqué dinero del jarrón de ahorros y partí al supermercado a pie, me quedaba a siete cuadras.

El clima en Chicago estaba bastante caluroso, por eso me puse una falda algo apretada, una blusa amarilla bastante femenina y unas zapatillas blancas. Para dar un poco de estilo a mí tenida utilicé un pañuelo en mi cabeza como cintillo. Cómodo.

Camino al lugar, las lágrimas fueron inevitables. La vida que tenía se estaba convirtiendo en una mierda con letras mayúscula, ¿desde cuándo me había convertido en esto? Antes de casarme era una mujer rebelde, gustosa del sexo y la locura, dominante en todo sentido, llevada a mis ideas y muy independiente, pero "_gracias_" a Sam había tratado de convertirme con otra cosa, en una mujer conformista, en una perfecta dueña de casa intachable y sumisa. Había cambiado completamente.

—Claro, eres la hija de la prostituta más cara de la ciudad—, suspiré. El peso que me había dejado mi madre Esme durante toda mi vida era inmenso.

La gente hablaba de ella, como si yo no lo escuchara, no era grato que digan que Esme Cullen es una prostituta, pero "_cara_". ¡Cómo si eso fuese un alivio! Esa era una de las razones por la cual mi suegra me detestaba tanto.

"_La tormenta me tenía la cabeza metida bajo las sábanas, siempre le había tenido miedo a este fenómeno de la naturaleza. Mamá no estaba en la casa, lo más probable es que estuviera haciendo esas cosas raras con esos hombres extraños. No había nadie y tenía miedo, mucho miedo"_

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y nuevas gotas de puro dolor salieron de mí. Pensaba que ya estaba todo sanado en mi corazón pero no era así. Faltaba fortaleza en mí.

La temperatura dentro del supermercado era sofocante, casi irrespirable, sumando bolsas y bolsas de comida para la futura celebración, que más que celebración sería una tortuosa tarde, como siempre.

"_Solo cinco cuadras más, sólo cinco cuadras más…",_ repetí en mi mente innumerable cantidad de veces. El cabello se me pegaba a la frente y…

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿podemos ayudarle? —Una bella voz, una voz tan celestial, que hizo eco en mi cabeza.

Me giré para ver quién era el dueño de aquella celestial melodía. Un chico alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y una nariz respingada con la punta apuntando al cielo, joven de buen cuerpo… ¡Mierda! Al lado lo acompañaba otro tipo, era otro joven, pero moreno, un poco más bajo y una sonrisa deslumbrante. En sus manos portaban un pequeño librito: "El libro del mormón". Demonios.

—Oh… Bueno… —no sabía qué decir, entre notar a alguien tan guapo de repente y luego volver a notar que también es mormón… ¡maldición!

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Preguntó el otro chico con una voz más profunda y menos delicada que el otro chico.

—Sí, sí…disculpen, soy señora, señora Black —, extendí mi mano por cortesía, ellos también lo eran.

—Discúlpenos a nosotros, Sra. Black—. Pronunció el moreno de sonrisa blanca como la nieve y brillante como las estrellas, dándome su mano.

Cuando el chico de cabello cobre acarició mi mano, sensaciones únicas me recorrieron, hace mucho que no sentía eso, aunque… creo que nunca lo había sentido. Mis ojos se entrecerraron en un ademán de placer, pero Dios, ¡era un mormón! ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Su boca produjo una mueca de espanto y nerviosismo, sentí mis ojos brillar, fue algo increíble. Tragué y luego le sonreí lo más prudente posible.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude con lo que trae? Noto que está muy cansada—. El cobrizo trató de tomar las bolsas con mucho cuidado. Observé sus dedos, largos y delgados. Sentí un calor interior.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Entrecerré mis ojos nuevamente, no me iba a fiar de dos extraños mormones.

—Mis disculpas, señora Black—, el moreno parecía muy avergonzado. El cobrizo era tan callado que me molestaba, ¿qué había dentro de ese chico tan tímido? —Yo soy Jacob Martínez—. Era extranjero, según su apellido. —Un mexicano en busca de paz. Y él es Edward Masen, francés—, presentó al chico callado. —Dos hijos del Señor.

—Hola—. Sonreí malvadamente. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente deseosa por alguien… ese chico.

— ¿Acepta nuestra ayuda, por favor? — ¿Y dejar pasar al niño Edward?, obvio que aceptaría.

Sonreí internamente, el rostro de este chico me había hecho olvidar completamente la vida de mierda que tenía y los recuerdos malditos que me azotaban día a día. Esa aura de santidad y pureza que irradiaba me hacía tener pensamientos no muy dignos de una señora. Qué dios me perdone.

Me dio algo de culpa ver cómo los dos religiosos estaban sudando del calor, sumando al rojo intenso de sus rostros y manos. El chico Edward tenía algo arremangadas las mangas de su camisa blanca impecable, mostrándome sus músculos fuertes, bastante fuerte se veía para ser un chiquillo. ¿Qué edad tendría? Lo más seguro que unos buenos años menos que yo.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda—. Dije abriendo el gran portón de hierro.

—No es nada, señora Black, es nuestro deber ayudarle al prójimo, ¿no es cierto, Edward? —Dijo Jacob mirando al chiquillo. Éste asintió rápidamente, luego tragó.

—Me siento muy mal al haberles hecho trabajar tanto, me gustaría que pasaran a mi casa, ¿qué les parece? —Di una sonrisa gigante para ellos.

—No es nuestra intención molestar, no se preocupe.

—No, claro que no. Me gustaría además aprender algo de su religión, me interesa muchísimo—. Bien, mentí. Esa era sólo una excusa para que aceptaran y pudiese tener más cerca a ese niño Edward.

—La veo muy entusiasmada, creo que eso es muy valioso. ¿No crees, Edward? —Otra vez el chico asintió rápidamente.

—Que no se diga nada más, entren por favor.

Camino a la puerta de mi casa pensé en qué hacer para poder estar a solas con ese chico. ¡Dios mío! Era tan especial, necesitaba saber más de él, necesitaba por lo menos disfrutar algo con Edward. Aunque era algo difícil, después de todo es un mormón y… ¡rayos! Nunca jamás me había pasado algo así. ¡Y sólo era un niño!

—Siéntanse como en su casa—. Los dos hombres tomaron asiento correctamente. —Y bueno díganme, ¿de qué se trata su religión? — Me senté en el sillón de enfrente, los ojos de Edward no se salían de encima y eso terminaba por ponerme completamente nerviosa. Mordí mi labio inferior, el chico poseía una mirada tan penetrante como el mismísimo demonio, paradójico ¿no?

—Nosotros formamos parte de la religión mormona, como usted se puede dar cuenta, nuestro señor Dios, el eterno padre en su hijo Jesucristo y en el Espíritu Santo—. Asentí evitando dar una risotada. Me causó gracia la forma en cómo se expresó de su religión. —Jhon Smith fue llamado por Dios a restaurar la iglesia verdadera en la tierra, para salvarnos a nosotros, sus hijos—. Jacob era un fiel de esa religión aunque no me extrañaba, pero ese niño Edward, me observaba tímidamente, cuando yo lo miraba el desviaba sus ojos verde intenso. Sonreí disimuladamente.

La verdad es que no le tomé mucha atención al moreno, me aburría, la verdad. Mis ojos vagaban por el delgado chico cobrizo y sus pocas ganas de participar.

—Señor Martínez, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? —, pregunté al chico moreno. Alzó la cabeza, mientras sus manos sujetaban una charola de plata con dos refrescos.

—Lo que usted ordene, señora Black.

— ¿Podrías ir al supermercado y comprarme unas cosas para la cena? —Miró algo extrañado.

—Pero si usted venía desde el supermercado… —mierda, tenía razón, "piensa rápido, piensa rápido", pensé.

—Lo que compré es para una cena en especial, el aniversario de mi matrimonio, ya sabe—. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Oh, ya entiendo, no hay problema, voy al supermercado. Hey, Edward, ¿vienes conmigo?

—No, que él me ayude, así avanzo más rápido, ¿no crees? —Edward abrió sus ojos de sopetón, pero asintió. ¡Solo asentía, joder!

Procuré darle una gran lista a Jacob, con tal de que se demorara una hora por lo menos. ¡Ay, Dios! Ni siquiera sabía qué cosa específica esperaba hacer con ese pobre polluelo.

Mientras Edward iba al baño, yo me fui a mi habitación, ahí me observé en el espejo. Suspiré frustrada, mi cabello estaba hecho un asco y el calor del clima se notaba en mis mejillas rojas. Respiré profundamente y analicé qué tanto esperaba hacer… Dios, ni yo sabía. Estaba a punto de irme al mismo infierno.

Bien, mi esposo me había engañado. ¿Qué tan culpable me podía sentir si hacía algo indebido? No sería la única infiel. A la mierda, se lo merecía…

— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté al verlo ahí sumido en ese libro "sagrado".

Observé lo que leía, "_No hay cáncer más repugnante que desfigure el cuerpo y el alma de la sociedad hoy, que la aterradora aflicción del pecado sexual". _Tragué fuertemente, no era precisamente un texto que me ayudase mucho. Sí, iba a follarlo.

Me miró asustado, eso me causó gracia.

—Vamos, Edward, yo no muerdo—. Enarcó una ceja, pero luego dio una leve sonrisa. Qué guapo era… —te hice una pregunta, cariño, ¿qué haces? —Sonreí.

—Eh…Hmmm…—. Me quedó mirando bastantes segundos, eso me puso más que nerviosa, —leo una parte del libro del mormón—. Me daba gusto oír su voz nuevamente.

—Eso suena interesante, pero cuéntame—. Me senté a su lado, algo cerca para ser completos desconocidos. Noté la tensión que le produjo mi contacto. — ¿Qué piensas tú sobre el sexo? — Oh Señor mío, me estaba convirtiendo en una desvergonzada, el pobre chico estaba rojísimo.

—Se…señora, ¿por qué pregunta por eso? — Su boca tiritaba del miedo o del nerviosismo, pero me dio igual, disfruté de lo que estaba consiguiendo con el pequeño mormón.

—Simple curiosidad, cariño, ustedes los mormones deben ser especiales en ese sentido, ¿o no? —Procuré mover mis pestañas como un ademán sensual, atrayente y seductor.

—Bueno… pretendemos llegar castos hasta el matrimonio—, carraspeó. Reí.

—Pretenden… —repetí. —Edward, ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina? No quiero cocinar sola—, hice un puchero. Edward se paró como un resorte y caminó junto conmigo a la cocina, se sentó en la silla del comedor y sólo se quedó ahí, estático. — ¿Por qué eres tan callado, Edward? — Le pregunté mientras caminaba contoneando sugerentemente mis caderas de lado a lado, procurando que el mormón llegase a sentirse completamente atraído hacia mí.

Me agaché frente al mueble que contenía las ollas, busqué mientras seguía moviendo mi trasero sugestivamente. Me paré con el culo hacia atrás, no sé si fue mi idea, pero podría jurar que el chico suspiró. "_Vamos, Bella, el chico es mormón pero al fin y al cabo es hombre, llévalo al camino de la perdición",_ me dije a mi misma mentalmente, debía darme valor para esto yo misma.

Fui acercándome a él paso a paso, sus ojos irradiaban una inseguridad enorme, pero el deseo sexual que ahí también se encontraba, opacaba cualquier mirada de pureza en sus cuencas.

— ¿Por qué me miras así, Edward? —Mi voz salía endemoniadamente sensual, tal como hace mucho no lo hacía. Me sentía viva, plena y llena al ver al pobre cobrizo estar ya casi rendido a mis pies, los años con ese maldito de Sam me habían hecho olvidar lo que era ser una mujer, una mujer poderosa y llena de energía sexual.

—S…señora Bella… —No podía soltar ni siquiera una sola frase, estaba tan nervioso que me dio algo de ternura.

—Shh… —me senté lentamente sobre él, con mis piernas a cada lado. —No me digas señora, sólo Bella—. Sonreí sensualmente.

De un impulso pegué mis labios contra los suyos, Edward se encontraba estático, parecía ajeno a todo esto, como si fuese nuevo para él. Bueno, era un mormón y ni siquiera sobrepasaba los veintitrés años. Sorpresa fue sentir sus labios carnosos moverse junto a los míos, como si de necesidad se tratase, me sentía feliz de por fin tener a un hombre de verdad. Pero esa felicidad duró bastante poco, ya que a los segundos rompió nuestro contacto, dejándonos con la respiración por las nubes.

—Esto está realmente mal. Dios… —expresó más para él. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Dios mi coño, vamos, eres hombre y esto es una necesidad—. Afiancé mis manos en sus hombros y besé su cuello. —Alá es aburrido.

—Dios no se llama Alá, esa es sólo una tonta creación oriental.

—Alá, Buda, Jesús, Michael Jackson, el nombre da lo mismo—, mordí su barbilla.

—Dios mío, Jesucristo, apártame del pecado que este demonio me quiere presentar… —esto era mucho ¿tan mala era yo? ¡ME COMPARÓ CON UN DEMONIO!

—Vamos, cae ante la tentación, niño bueno—. Dije sobándome contra él.

—Señora, p...por Dios... —tartamudeó. Rodeé los ojos.

— ¡DEJA EN PAZ A TU DIOS, MORMÓN DE MIERDA!, bésame maldita sea, bésame y cae en la tentación.

—Soy virgen, debo estar casto hasta mi matrimonio. Según las leyes de Jesucristo…

—Dile a tu Dios que no sea aburrido, ¿prefieres quedarte sin esto? —Desabroché tres botones de mi blusa amarilla, dejando ver el principio de mis pechos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón. —Aquí no es necesario que esté presente tu Dios, Eddie. Conmigo será suficiente.

Acercó mi rostro al suyo y me besó. No pude evitar sonreír nuevamente, esta vez sí había caído en la tentación. Yo era su demonio.

El beso se volvió necesitado, apremiante y meramente sexual, parecía como si el mundo se le fuese a acabar, como si lo que estuviese recibiendo fuese la mejor ofrenda.

Su clara falta de experiencia sexual, me hacía querer realizarle sus mejores fantasías.

Con besos bajé lentamente, mientras la melodía de jadeos de Edward me iba declarando lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Bajé mientras el cierre de su pantalón gris marengo, sin la necesidad de quitarle la camisa u otra cosa, esperaba ir directo al grano. Cuando por fin pude meter la mano dentro de esa cárcel y tuve mi primer contacto con su miembro duro, Edward pegó un salto. Liberé su pene. Lamí mis labios y con mi dedo índice dibujé imaginariamente sobre su cabeza, mientras mis ojos no se despegaban de él, de su rostro retorcido.

—Oh mi Dios—, gimió cuando sintió mi boca rodear completamente su miembro.

Edward se sujetó con una mano en el filo de la mesa y la otra en la misma silla. Sumergí profundamente su pene hasta hacerlo chocar contra mi garganta, mi mano libre procuró agasajar sus bolas delicadamente.

—Esto es mucho mejor que haber convertido al feligrés más difícil de convencer—, lamió sus labios y jadeó otra vez.

Mamé y rodeé con mi lengua la cabeza de su polla. Lo abarqué un par de veces más en mi boca y ahí Eddie no pudo más. Se corrió profundamente, inundando mi boca con su leche cálida y sabrosa. La tragué.

No tuve ni oportunidad de pensar cuando sentí sus manos tomarme fuertemente y levantarme, para luego unir su boca con la mía nuevamente. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, rabia y maldad. Ya podía ver a Satanás rondar por ahí, quién sabe.

Sonreí más que victoriosa, por fin un hombre de verdad entre mis piernas, un hombre completamente nuevo, sellado, de paquete. Comencé a masajearlo nuevamente, sus labios succionaban mi inferior. Ambos ante la pasión desatada en este nuevo tipo de beso, jadeamos unidos. Subí mi falda cuando noté lo listo que estaba Edward para mí.

Sin romper el beso seguí con lo mío, sacándome las bragas de a poco. Llevé su mano a mi sexo, para que así notase lo húmeda que estaba por él.

—Hace mucho que no estaba así, me tienes totalmente caliente, Eddie—. Le dije con el nuevo sobrenombre que había creado para mi mormón.

Guié sus largos dedos hacia mi interior, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, esos ojos tan hermosos. Me perdí completamente cuando me sentí completamente invadida. Ordené sus movimientos de a poco, para que el agarrase confianza. No duré mucho callada, ya que él pronto afianzó movimientos duros y potentes dentro de mí, haciéndome lanzar gemidos como una maldita zorra.

—Oh mi Dios que estás en el cielo… —manifesté, pero él me interrumpió con un profundo beso.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…maldita sea, el chico tenía un don increíble. Con mi mano tiritando tomé su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí, se paró completamente, y ahí, sólo de un impulso subí una pierna y la enredé en la cintura de él. Quizás la pose era incómoda, pero estaba tan caliente como el mismísimo fuego, que ya poco podía aguantar.

La altura no me favorecía mucho, puesto que el mormón me superaba por más de quince centímetros. Me tomó desde las caderas con un movimiento tan brusco que sentí mi sexo mojarse hasta un punto insoportable. En dos segundos tenía su pene entre mis manos y él sujetándome con una mano en la cintura y la otra en mi trasero. Se apoyó con la retaguardia en la mesa de mi cocina y llevé su miembro a mi entrada, por fin… ah… dentro. Edward emitió un fuerte gruñido, me quedé quieta, esperando a que él marcara el ritmo y las sensaciones, quería que él me provocase ahora, todo lo que no me había provocado mi marido durante diez años. Pero Eddie era tan novato, tan casto, que no entendió por qué razón quedé quieta. Vi un poco de inseguridad en su mirada, quiso apartarse, pero no lo dejé, comencé a moverme lentamente, provocando una fricción de nuestros sexos tan profunda que temí de un paro cardiaco. Aunque la necesidad comenzaba a desesperarme, incitándome a darle un vaivén más fuerte y duro.

Me alejé de su sexo y luego volví a entrar, una y otra vez, mientras mis manos acariciaban los hermosos brazos de mi mormón. Edward, ya desesperado, tomó la situación bajo su control, golpeando su miembro hasta la parte más profunda de mí ser. Gruñó en mi oído, indicándome cuanto le estaba gustando esto.

—No creo que Dios esté en desacuerdo con algo tan placentero—, jadeé.

Sus manos apretaron mis carnes, eso dejaría una leve marca en mi piel.

—Hmm… así es que te gusta que te follen duro—. Expresó con la voz furiosa. Me alejó de él y me dio la vuelta, me apoyé con mis manos en la mesa. Sonreí.

Sus manos levantaron un poco más mi trasero, para darle más acceso a mi sexo, ardiente por su miembro, y luego me penetró tan brusco que casi vi estrellas. Sus malditos movimientos eran tan salvajes que apenas podía mantenerme en equilibrio, mis piernas flaqueaban cada vez más y mis brazos apenas se sujetaban del filo de la mesa.

Me tenía gritando como una perra, era inevitable, cada fricción de su pene con mis paredes era insoportable del placer que producía. Su dedo acarició los hoyuelos de mi espalda baja, bajando repentinamente hasta mis nalgas, que estaban a su entera disposición.

—Una hermosa vista—, dijo mientras me embestía.

—Disfruta de ella—, gemí.

Ese bendito dedo curioso se metió en esa parte tan pequeña de mi anatomía, primero rozándola delicadamente, para luego entonces introducirse lentamente en el interior. Jadeé excitada.

Sacó su dedo, sentí un sonido de su lengua, lo había chupado. Salió de mi interior, produciendo una sensación de vacío enorme en mí. Giré mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y me perdí en el hermoso panorama que él me estaba dando. Su cabeza cada vez más cerca de mi culo…Gemí de sólo pensar en lo que se venía.

Su lengua delineó mi sexo, mojándolo aún más, pero pronto pasó hacia mi agujero prohibido, grité envuelta en una sensación única y apasionante. El sonido de su boca jugueteando en mi culo fue sensacional, magnifica y única, jamás podría haberme sentido mejor. Se alejó y de golpe se introdujo en mi trasero. Chillé con la impresión de la polla entre mis nalgas y el dolor que se estaba acumulando en mí.

—Así lo querías, ¿cierto? — Apretó mis nalgas enérgicamente, mientras su pene se abría paso. No le contesté nada, mi respiración me lo impedía y los gritos que no podía evitar. — ¿Te gusta mi polla en tu culo?

—Mierda—, dije entre jadeos.

Sus movimientos se volvieron casi inaguantables, el dolor sumado al placer, su cuerpo chocar contra mis nalgas, el sonido producto de esto y sus besos en mi espalda… Gruñía con rabia, con ira. En un momento agarró mi mano que estaba puesta encima de la mesa, tratando de contener mi cuerpo de sus poderosos embistes, en ella, se encontraba mi anillo de matrimonio. La apretó y suspiró.

—Tienes un culo malditamente exquisito, Dios… —la excitación iba creciendo con aquellas palabras. — ¿Quieres más? ¿Eh?

Me apoyé extendiendo mis brazos en la orilla de la mesa, quedando con el culo más parado y dándole mejor acceso a Edward. Gritó extasiado por el nuevo alcance que ahora tenía. Me acarició una nalga y luego dejó una mano en mi cadera para poder afirmarse y así embestirme con aún más fuerza. Se recargó en mi espalda, ya que su otra mano se fue a mi coño, follándome por mi sexo y mi culo al mismo tiempo.

—Mon Dieu, remercie pour cela—. Dijo en francés… creo. No sabía qué mierda había dicho, pero sonaba tan ardiente de sus labios llenos.

— ¡Ah… Edward, Dios! —exclamé.

No podía aguantar más, dos embestidas y comencé a aprisionarlo con mis paredes, contrayéndolas, para incitarlo a que se corriese ya. Gruñó como un león y yo prácticamente chillé del placer orgásmico del momento. Sacó su polla de entre mis nalgas y yo caí rendida en la mesa. Edward se quedó a un costado mío, tratando de recuperarse también.

Mi corazón se disparó a mil cuando escuché el timbre, ese era Jacob, maldita sea. La cocina estaba apestando a sexo, Edward se subió rápidamente sus pantalones y yo bajé mi ahora arrugada falda. No encontraba mis bragas. Ni modo.

Jacob insistía en la puerta, corrí apresuradamente sin importarme nada más. Me miró algo extrañado, Edward se paró detrás de mí, algo más cerca de lo que imaginé, di un pequeño salto.

—Hola, señora Black—. Saludó entusiasta, como lo había hecho antes. Edward y yo suspiramos, aliviados de que no sospechase nada hasta el momento.

—Hola, Jacob, ¿te fue bien? — Mi voz estaba algo débil, producto del miedo.

—Claro. Encontré todo lo que usted me pidió, costó, pero lo hice—. Su sonrisa brillante y blanca asomó. Le sonreí devuelta como cortesía.

Miré el reloj, era bastante temprano, cerca de las 5 de la tarde. Sam llegaría en la noche, como siempre. Sabe Dios con quién andaría a esas horas.

— ¿La comida ya está lista, señora? –preguntó Jacob.

—Oh… —me quedé pensando en una milésima de segundo qué decirle. —Se me pasó la hora, Jacob, hablando con Edward, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, perdóname.

— ¿Edward habló con usted? —Jacob miró al cobrizo sin poder creerlo. ¿Tan tímido era, que Jacob no podía creer que él hablase conmigo? Miré a Edward, éste sonrió y asintió. Miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago.

—La señora Black es muy agradable—, dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué tal si los dos me ayudan a cocinar? —, inquirí para evitar más conversaciones así.

Evité mirar a Edward durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos los tres en mi cocina, me daba un poco de vergüenza haber hecho eso con un niño tan casto y puro. Bueno, ahora no lo era. El cobrizo comenzaba a hacerse más y más frío conmigo, tampoco me miraba y no sonreía. Pero era mejor.

—La comida le quedó sensacional, señora Black—. Las manos de Jacob se entrelazaron, para luego ponerlas bajo su barbilla.

—Con su ayuda, todo fue mejor –sonreí – el Señor me envió a dos buenos hombres para evitar esta soledad. Son unos ángeles. Edward entró en una tos escandalosa, Jacob saltó como un resorte para darle agua.

—Necesito ir al baño, permiso—. Fruncí el ceño, Edward estaba extraño. Me mordí el labio inferior. Se paró y se fue.

—Él siempre es así, señora Black, está recién empezando en esto, se vino desde Francia hace dos años recién, es un chiquillo a comparación con mi vida envuelta en esta religión.

— ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

—Veinticinco años, señora.

— ¿Y Edward?

—Veintitrés nada más, es pequeño—. Dios mío… — ¿Jacob? — lo llamé.

—Dígame, señora.

— ¿Me permites unos minutos?, debo ir a cambiarme de ropa, esta falda es cada vez más incómoda.

—No hay problema, demórese lo que usted quiera—, sonrió como vigésima vez en el día, el hombre amaba sonreír o no sé qué mierda.

Caminé tratando de no hacer ruido, el baño quedaba bastante lejos de la cocina, mi casa era muy grande. No me preocupé en tocar a la puerta, gracias a Dios Edward había olvidado cerrar con seguro. Me fui directo a besarlo, extrañaba sus labios. Sí, los extrañaba.

—Bella, no… —trataba de decir contra mis labios que no lo querían dejar, no… Edward era tan especial que me estaba aterrando la idea de dejarlo irse de mi vida. Dios, ¿qué mierda estaba pensando? —Jacob está abajo, Bella.

—Te presentaré lo que se llama un rápido. Déjate llevar, Eddie—. Me agarré de su cuello con mis dos brazos alrededor.

— ¿Eddie? –dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Sí, Eddie—. Di pequeños besos en su cuello, amaba el aroma que emanaba de él, era muy masculino.

—Me gusta—, la risa de él resonó contra mis labios.

Las fuertes manos de Edward me acorralaron contra la puerta del baño, sus orbes verdes tenían un extraño brillo, que a mí solo me hizo ansiar cada vez más el encuentro.

—Me alegra no haberte devuelto tus bragas—, susurró contra mi oído. Con razón no las encontraba.

Se introdujo al instante y yo prácticamente grité al sentirlo invadirme hasta lo más profundo. Tapó mi boca con su mano derecha y con la otra me agarró el culo para elevarme, lo envolví entre mis piernas. Sus movimientos se hicieron tan desenfrenados y rápidos que ya podía sentir el orgasmo venir. Cerré mis ojos cuando esa bola de fuego caliente atravesó mi sexo y Edward mordió mi hombro al expulsar sus fluidos dentro de mí.

Mi mormón salió raudo fuera del baño, fruncí el ceño ante tan frío gesto de su parte. Suspiré, ¿qué más podía pedir? Si esto era sólo sexo y yo lo había inducido a hacerlo.

— ¡Hey! —, me apresuré a agarrarlo del hombro, no quería que se fuese tan luego, pues él… Él me hacía sentir bien por primera vez en mi vida.

Sin contar al maravilloso sexo de Edward, su forma de ser tan especial era algo que me llenaba hasta lo más profundo. Edward tenía esa pureza que tanto esperaba de un hombre, esos ojos llenos de vida que Sam jamás tuvo. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella? ¿Otro polvo? —Entrecerré mis ojos ante lo que dijo ¿tan rápido podía cambiar alguien? Y todo gracias a mí.

—No hables así, Edward, sólo quería darte las gracias por todo, tu ayuda y Edward, no quiero que te vayas—. Su mirada se volvió más cálida, bajé mis ojos hacia el piso, era algo vergonzoso todo esto.

— ¿No quieres que me vaya? ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu amante? —, dijo. Negué rápidamente.

—No, no, no… Edward, tú no sabes lo que ha sucedido en mi vida entera—. Con mis dos manos hice un puño contra su camisa blanca, ahora ya no tan impecable como antes.

—Dudo mucho que a tu esposo le guste la idea, debe amarte mucho—, cerró los ojos por un momento.

— ¡La idea de qué! Edward, mi esposo me ha engañado con mi mejor amiga durante años, no pienses que me merece, porque no es así –mi barbilla tiritó amenazando lágrimas–. He tenido un vida completamente asquerosa gracias a él y a mi profundo respeto hacia la relación que los dos teníamos, pero noté que no se merecía ni mi respeto ni mi profunda fidelidad hacia él. Desde que tú llegaste hoy, mi vida cambió. Eres especial, Edward—. Sin pensarlo profundos sollozos salieron de mi garganta, acompañado con lágrimas llenas de dolor. Era algo extraño, tenía rabia de que yo no pudiese ser feliz, y Edward… a pesar de tenerlo sólo horas conmigo… ¡rayos! Lo quería para mí más y más.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo delicadamente, y besó mi cabello con sus labios. Sentí otra vez esas mariposas; esas mariposas que no se pueden quitar nunca jamás.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella? –susurró.

—Es estúpido, Edward. Te conozco hace sólo horas…y…

—Es extraño, lo sé—. Me interrumpió junto a un suspiro. —Jamás en mi vida había creído en estas cosas, pero… Dios es sabio y me atrajo hacia ti, no de la mejor manera, claro –rió– el sexo sólo es algo… algo celestial en personas que están destinadas a unirse—. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me miró profundamente. —No puedo hacer nada, Bella…

— ¿Qué? — Me solté rápidamente.

—Mi religión es algo importante y… si llego a fallar, mi familia ya no querrá verme más. Todos son mormones, no puedo.

—Tienes razón, esto es sólo sexo. Yo te pervertí, yo te induje. Es obvio que para nosotros no caben sentimientos y menos para algo tan descabellado como haberse conocido el mismo día—. Sonreí con pesar.

Me dispuse a caminar hacia la cocina, quería terminar luego con este día: Debía romper esas ilusiones. Yo no podía ser feliz, jamás.

—Espera, –me sujetó de un brazo– debo pensarlo bien, Bella. Esto es algo tan irreal que me parece estúpido, pero no puedo dejar a alguien como tú. Veo en tus ojos la tristeza, veo en tus ojos el mal que te ha hecho tu esposo. La sensación que me produces es de cuentos de hadas.

—Es raro, pero interesante—. Volvió a acercarme a él. Depositó un casto beso en mis labios, se sintió mejor que aquellos besos llenos de pasión.

— ¿Edward? ¿Señora Isabella? — La voz de Jacob venía acercándose cada vez más. Nos separamos abruptamente, sin poder terminar la profunda conversación. —Oh, ahí están. Se demoraron demasiado.

—Lo sentimos, es que me caí y Edward me ayudó, luego nos quedamos en una profunda conversación, la caída fue bastante graciosa—, inventé.

—Pero Edward, qué bueno que ayudes al prójimo—. Jacob ya no parecía creer mucho, sus ojos entrecerrados buscando más pistas sólo me decían que ya nos había descubierto.

—Eso me lo enseñaste tú, amigo—. Le sonrió Edward.

—Señora Black, creo que ya es bastante tarde, debemos seguir en nuestra misión—. Mi corazón disparó del miedo a perder a Edward. Rayos, no podría imaginarlo.

—S…sí, creo que es tarde—, tartamudeó mi mormón.

—Muchas gracias, señora, por tan espectacular comida. Que Dios la cuide como tanto se lo merece—. Jacob me agarró de las manos sutilmente.

—No hay de qué, doy gracias al Señor que los haya puesto en mi camino—. El moreno me sonrió y luego me soltó.

Cuando Edward se me acercó sentí mi corazón hacerse uno, sentí extrañas ganas de llorar, pero no podía.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señora Bella –besó mi mejilla, temí una lágrima–. Volveré por ti, debo pensar bien las cosas—. Susurró en mi oído.

—Que Dios los cuide—. Dije con más ánimo. Él volvería por mí, para sacarme de esta inmundicia en la que estaba viviendo.

Al verlos salir por mi puerta, mis ojos terminaron por expulsar completamente, lágrimas débiles, pero con esperanza, con la ilusión de que volviese algún día.

Tejía dos pantaloncillos de bebé, siempre hacía eso para tranquilizarme. Estaban quedando perfectos. Escuché la puerta abrirse, los escondí rápidamente bajo una almohada, si Sam los veía se enojaría y me los botaría. Necesitaba dinero. Dese ese día, con mi cobrizo, Sam se había puesto peor. Sus palabras eran más y más asquerosas y venenosas contra mí.

Ya hacía un año desde que él se fue. No sé en qué momento creí que él volvería por mí. Francamente era estúpido.

En unos días más, sería el aniversario número 12 de mi matrimonio, debía mantener todo a la perfección. Sí, nuevamente.

— ¿Qué haces, eh? –Sam se paró frente a mí tambaleándose, otra vez estaba borracho.

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? –dio una leve mirada hacia la almohada. La levantó. Cerré mis ojos resignada a lo que vendría. — ¿Qué sacas haciendo estas mierdas, si jamás tendrás hijos?

—Lo hago porque quiero Sam, ese no es tu problema—. Llevé mis ojos hacia otro lado.

—"Lo hago porque quiero Sam, ese no es tu problema" –me remedó–. Debería mandarte a la calle, sin nada puesto para que veas lo que es bueno—. Tensé mi mordida.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Me evitarías bastantes malos ratos—. Gruñó fuertemente.

— ¿Por qué no lo hago? –Me tomó desde la barbilla para que lo mirase. — ¿Sabes por qué no lo hago? –Negué–. Porque me sirves, un día de estos te haré mi mujer otra vez aunque no quieras—. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no quería eso, no lo quería.

— ¿Es que acaso tu puta dejó de darte oportunidad para tus asquerosidades? — Le pregunté con rabia.

—No. Es más, las quiero a las dos en mi cama a la vez—. El miedo a mi futuro se presentó. Si antes era un infierno, ahora sería peor que eso. Ya no habría palabras para asemejarlo.

Oh no… Habían llegado las dos víboras. Alisé mi vestido azul eléctrico, me lo había comprado Sam dos días atrás. Maldito imbécil. Tacos negros, cabello amarrado y un poco de maquillaje.

Los demás invitados se encontraban en la sala. Suspiré por última vez antes de irme hacia allá al ver aquella mesa. Edward…

—Señora, ¿le sucede algo? — Preguntó Lisa, la ama de llaves que había contratado Sam días atrás, ahora tenía más dinero. Me valía un huevo.

—No, nada. ¿Vamos a la sala? –asintió.

— ¡Pero qué hermosa se ve mi nuera favorita! –exclamó Paul, el papá de mi esposo.

—Gracias, Paul—. Le sonreí a duras penas. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué esa carita de tristeza? — Acarició mi barbilla. Miré de reojo a Sam, tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Tragué fuertemente.

—Cada día me voy poniendo más vieja, un año más, qué atroz—, mentí. Qué ganas tenía de decirle _"sólo es Sam que me hace la vida imposible, un día de estos me va a golpear, ¿sabe?"._

—Estás cada vez más hermosa, no te preocupes—, dijo mi suegro.

Él siempre trataba de subirle el maldito autoestima que su hijo se había encargado de bajar durante todos estos años. Sarah me observó como siempre, asqueada de mi presencia y Leah ni siquiera se inmutaba a mirarme.

Cuantas ganas tenía de romper luego mi vida, romper los destinos a los que estaba envuelta. Quebrar todo el sufrimiento. No tenía a nadie, simplemente a nadie. Mi madre se fue a Europa sin decirme ni siquiera "_hija, adiós, espero verte pronto_", dos meses después de que Edward se había ido. Ya nada me levantaba, nada.

—Lisa, ¿puedes ir a servir los platos? — Le pregunté. Debía terminar la torta otra vez.

—Claro, señora.

Sólo le faltaba otra capa de crema y listo. Unté en el bizcocho delicadamente para que quedase bien, pero un agarrón en mi trasero me hizo botar un poco al piso.

—Qué bien te ves en la cocina, cariño—, suspiró en oído. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón al escuchar de quién era la voz.

—Sr. Black—. Me giré para notar una mirada lasciva por parte de mi suegro. —No puede estar haciendo esto.

—Pero, cariño, si estás cada día más bella—. Se comenzó a acercar hacia mí, pero yo atiné a darle una patada entre las piernas. No iba a soportar semejante mierda de otro Black.

—Yo no soy la puta de nadie, Sr. Black—. Tomé la torta entre mis manos para llevarla a la mesa.

—Me las pagarás, Bella, ya verás lo que le diré a Sam y por fin te golpeará ese rostro de maldita—. No me giré a verlo, no lo merecía.

Ya estaba dispuesta a que le dijera algo, en la noche se vendría el desastre.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por mi esposa maravillosa que ha hecho mi vida espectacular—. Sam levantó su copa de vino, con una sonrisa fingida para los demás.

Todos los presentes eran amigos de Sam y familiares, nadie que yo considerara de mi lado. Pero siempre había sido así, jamás había tenido amigas, excepto Rosalie, la cual me había engañado con mi esposo por años.

Levanté la copa como lo hicieron los presentes, me daba asco imitar amor. Era repugnante. Sam acercó su rostro para besarme, tenía que hacerlo. Aplausos de los demás no se hicieron esperar, mi marido no quería soltarme, puesto que seguía uniendo sus labios contra los míos.

—Siempre supe que serías más feliz con tu esposo, con tu familia—, dijo él. Edward…

Me giré sin poder creerlo, ahí estaba él, vestido con una camisa escocesa de color rojo y azul, unos pantalones negros y su cabello intacto. Suspiré con lágrimas en los ojos, él había venido por mí.

Pero Edward me había encontrado en un mal momento, salió por donde mismo había entrado, torturándome el corazón. No iba a dejarlo irse, nunca más.

Me paré ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero no me importó. Corrí hacia donde él se pudiese encontrar.

— ¡Edward, espera! — Le grité cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta principal. Quedó estático en su posición, sin decir ni hacer nada. Toqué su espalda, dio un leve brinco al sentirme. —Soy feliz, sí, porque he tenido la ilusión de que vinieses a buscarme—. Se giró completamente para observarme.

— ¿Por qué te besabas con él? Creí que te había hecho la vida imposible—, sonaba mordaz. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Debía fingir para él, Edward—. Mis lágrimas ya habían salido de tanta emoción mezclada, había dolor, pero esperanza de que no se enojase conmigo. —No sabes lo duro que fue vivir con él durante todo este año…

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué te dejaste pisotear? — Sus manos estaban hechos un puño, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Porque no tenía dónde ir, Edward, soy dependiente de ese monstruo—, dije entre sollozos imposibles de evitar. —No tengo trabajo, no tengo nada que sea completamente mío, ni siquiera este maldito vestido—. Me tironeé la tela azul con rabia.

—Shh… —Edward sujetó mis brazos para que no terminase rompiendo mi vestido. —Si te rompes el vestido no tendrás ropa para irte conmigo lejos de aquí—. Sonreí ampliamente con lo que dijo.

— ¿Es en serio? — Pregunté con mi pecho inflado de felicidad.

—No me permitiré dejarte sufriendo otra vez, no te lo mereces—. Sujetó mi mentón y depositó un beso casto sobre mis labios, ansiosos por él. Su beso estaba cargado de un sentimiento difícil de explicar, diferente al de Sam…

— ¡Bravo! –exclamó Sam aplaudiendo fuertemente con sus manos. —Qué agradable espectáculo de un bebé y su mamá—. Tensé mi mordida ante lo que dijo el maldito bastardo.

—El amor no tiene edad, Sr. —. Había dicho amor, ¿es que esto era amor? Sí, francamente sí.

— ¿Amor? Bella no ama, es una putita excelente, que sólo sabe servir y satisfacer, aunque hace años no cumples esa tarea, mi amor—. La sonrisa de suficiencia de Sam sólo me llenaba más y más de ira. Quería golpearlo.

— ¿No te da vergüenza hablar así de la única mujer que te soportó y trató de amarte sin importarle sus propios sueños? — Le pregunté acercándome a él con la furia contenida, hace tanto que no sentía esa valentía, la cual no te importa ni una mierda lo que te pueda suceder, sólo quieres terminar ya con tus problemas.

—No sabes más que andar llorando, tu cara me ha incomodado siempre, no sabes ser feliz, ese es el problema. Insisto, no sé por qué me casé contigo—, se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ¿por qué no la dejas irse ya? Sólo quiere ser feliz—. Edward tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada con la mía.

— ¿Feliz contigo? Pero si eres un chiquillo, no sabes de la vida. ¿Para qué perder tu juventud con esta vieja? — Me miraba con tanto desprecio, que por poco me sentí miserable, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en eso, eso quería él precisamente, que me sintiese peor que una mosca, peor que un animal abandonado. Así estaba yo hace un tiempo atrás, pero justamente desde que lo conocí a él, la fortaleza en mí resurgió, como un Fénix resurge de entre las cenizas.

— ¡No puedes! ¡Ya no! Me cansé de pertenecer a la vida de un maldito que sólo ha hecho mi vida un infierno—. Con fuerza me quité el anillo de matrimonio que portaba mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda. —Esta mierda se acabó, no quiero verte más. Si nunca me acosté contigo fue porque me daba asco, asco de ti y tus sucias manos que han pasado por tantas mujeres, yo no me merezco ni tú desprecio ni la vida que me has estado dando, simplemente se acabó. Eres un infiel asqueroso bueno para nada que sólo sirve para reírse de las personas. Espero termines solo y sin nadie a la cual insultar con tus palabras filosas —. Hace mucho quería decirle eso y ver su rostro dolido por mis palabras. — ¡Ah! Te veré cuando veamos lo del divorcio, no pienso seguir unida a semejante cosa como tú.

—En tus sueños te daré el maldito divorcio—, escupió.

—Entonces te demandaremos, ella no está sola, no ahora—. Agarró mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, lo observé y le di una sonrisa.

—Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ir a tu maldito trabajo y restregarte en la cara la vez que te encontré con mi ex mejor amiga—. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar— Todo está dicho, Sam. ¿Vamos Edward? — Le pregunté sin importarme nada de mi ahora ex marido.

— ¡Tú no te vas de aquí! Un matrimonio no puede separarse—. Sam me tomó desde la muñeca y me tironeó más adentro de la casa.

— ¡No me puedes tener hasta que muera, quiero ser feliz! –Me solté–. Búscate a alguien que te haga las cosas, yo ya no lo haré por ti.

—Luego él se aburrirá de ti, ya lo verás, porque eres aburrida—. Le di una bofetada en la mejilla, la cual le volteó la cabeza hacia el lado de tanta fuerza que empleé.

—No, Bella, no ensucies tus manos—, me dijo Edward.

—Me las pagarás y bien caro, ¡váyanse de mi casa! No te quiero ver nunca más— Edward y yo partimos fuera. Yo sin nada, pero no me importaba. Éste, era el comienzo de una nueva vida, una vida por fin libre de la maldad de esta familia.

Nos sonreímos cómplices, sabiendo lo que se nos aproximaba. Será difícil, sí. Pero lo tengo a él y él me tenía a mí. Complementados los dos.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola, espero haberles hecho pasar un buen momento con esta historia. Creo que si hice este tipo de one shot es para abrir un poco la mente y dejar de encerrar a los religiosos como seres perfectos. Me gusta mucho tocar temas como un mormón y espero tener una próxima historia llena de tabús y cosas prohibidas. Espero no haber causado molestia al escribir sobre un mormón y el pecado sexual, pero si lo notaron todo tiene un propósito.

Hago una promoción hacia mi único fanfic en proceso, Dos caras contra el fuego, si te apetece leerlo, bienvenida al mundo de esta maravillosa historia llena de intrigas y deseos prohibidos.

_"Isabella es fría y arrogante, Edward es inmaduro y ególatra. Ambos se odian profundamente, pero a la vez esconden una oscura tentación que los lleva a ambos a cometer los peores errores de su vida."_

www fanfiction net/s/ 7770300/1/ Dos_caras_contra_el_fuego (quita espacios y pon los puntos correspondientes)

Gracias por leer.

Baisers!


End file.
